They're My Own Veins
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer thought that if he'd even flinch he would surely die. WARNING: Hotch/Reid  one sided , Morgan/Reid, abuse...


**What up guys? So…if any of you read "And Watch My Purple Sky Fly Over Me"…please review it. I'm not forcing you or anything, but…please. **

**Alright!**

**This one isn't any different than what I usually write. So, sit back, relax, and read it.**

**WARNING: Abuse, Hotch/Reid (totally one-sided for Hotch), Morgan/Reid**

**Timeline: "Cradle to Grave" 5x05**

**Okay. I'm done now.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Spencer limped faster than he ever thought he would. He needed to make it through the door. He needed to get away from Aaron.

Aaron got to him in two strides and pulled his head to the table beside them.

Spencer's world turned into sparkling gray for a moment then came back when he felt something warm trickle across his forehead.

_**Sparkling gray**_

_**They're my own veins**_

Aaron forced him into the wall and punched him back into the floor. Hard.

Spencer thought that if he'd even flinch he would surely die.

_**Any more than a whisper**_

_**Any sudden movement of my heart**_

Aaron was about to kick him in his broken knee until the phone rang. He kept his foot in position and listened.

"_Hey Pretty Boy…uh…so I heard you and Hotch were in a relationship…well…I'm really happy for you but, I need to talk to you…I know the way I acted earlier today was…inappropriate. Just please pick up the phone, Hotch has been eyeing me all day! Please…"_

Aaron brought his foot far back and connected it with Spencer's knee, screaming that he regretted Spencer ever being born.

Affliction wasn't even close to what he felt when it came down. He screamed loudly and crawled away. Or at least attempted.

Aaron had stepped on his knee and dropped on top of him, kneeing him as he went down.

Spencer was clawing at the floor as Aaron continuously punching his back, as if he was a pillow. He wanted to get away. He wanted to be with the one person who would love him and never hurt him. Derek. But unfortunately he has to watch that chance float away.

_**And I know**_

_**I know I have to watch them pass away**_

_**Just get through this day**_

Spencer stopped clawing when Aaron got off of him and shoved him in sitting position.

"Why did you kiss him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Spencer closed his bruised eyes. "I didn't."

Aaron slapped Spencer roughly and grabbed his face. "You have to stay away from Derek or you'll be in the hospital and never return, is that clear? I don't want Derek to find out what's going on."

_**Give up your way**_

_**You could be anything**_

_**Give up my way**_

_**And lose myself?**_

Aaron walked away as Spencer tipped over and curled into a little ball, crying so hard the world shook. He couldn't let Aaron do this to him. He deserved his own life.

…_**Not today**_

_**That's too much guilt to pay**_

Spencer reached over to his fallen crutch and held onto the wall for the support of walking. He made it all the way to the couch and fell there, snuggling with a pillow. What he wished was Derek.

Aaron came back out with some covers and hot cocoa and saw Spencer laying there like a broken bird. He put down the items and hesitantly walked over to Spencer. He knew what he was doing to Spencer; he just needed an excuse to see take his anger out. To see Spencer's face when he did.

He walked over and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, making him wince. "You know I love you. I just needed an excuse out of you for what was going on, and you didn't give it to me."

_**Sickened in the sun**_

_**You dare tell me you love me**_

Spencer slowly turned his body around, facing the couch's back. "Oh yeah? Then why did you scream that you wanted me dead?"

_**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**_

Aaron couldn't help his obsession with Spencer's pain. He just looked so…pretty.

_**Honey you know**_

_**You know I'd never hurt you that way**_

_**You're just so pretty in your pain**_

"Because I was mad at the moment. Please Spencer; you know how we are…"

"You mean you know how _you _are. Just get away and go away."

Aaron scoffed. "So I can let you go to Morgan? That's not happening; you're mine and you will always be mine." Aaron kicked Spencer in the back one last time and walked to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Spencer felt something wet go down the side of his eye, making its way into his ear. He struggled getting up then found his crutches resting at the end of the couch. He had to get out of there. Right now. He always knew Aaron's reason for the relationship was for his pain, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

_**Give up**_

_**My way**_

_**And I could be anything**_

_**I make my own way**_

_**With out your senseless…**_

He bent over in affliction and grabbed them both, softly crying as he limped slowly to the table that had all the good memories on it. Of him and Aaron, happily smiling or kissing. He flew his hand over them in disgust, making them land loudly on the floor. He knew Aaron was going to be coming so he pushed a chair that he was beaten with under the door knob.

_**Hate**_

He continued tearing the place apart, ignoring the bangs on the door near him. He was so sick of this. Sick of being a victim he already knew he was. The place was nearly in shambles as he reached over to a draw.

In it had what he needed to end this all; a lighter. To send this place to its real hell.

_**Hate**_

_**Hate**_

_**Hate…**_

Spencer set the lighter down and stared at it. He was about to kill someone, and actually get away with it. He was unaware of the door that busted open, revealing a very ticked off Aaron.

Aaron dodged at Spencer before he even got the chance to defend himself. He had raised hands above Spencer, ready to punch him until Spencer grabbed them, forcing them back to the place they belonged.

Aaron still fought for dominance as Spencer began sobbing. But what caught him by surprise wasn't how strong Spencer was, it was the blow he felt in his stomach.

Spencer sprung for his crutches and began to pound on Aaron with them. He wasn't going to let him win this time. He wasn't going to get hurt again.

_**So run**_

_**Run**_

_**Run**_

_**And hate me**_

_**If it feels good**_

_**I can't hear your screams anymore**_

Spencer screamed everything he wanted to get out. "Why? Why were you doing this to me? Don't you dare say you love me! Hitting someone is called love? Why?" He stopped only to get an answer.

"Because I was angry; you know I love you." Clearly Aaron wasn't listening.

Spencer went on with hitting as he went through all the painful memories. Memories that were ready to be erased.

_**You lied to me**_

_**But I'm older now**_

Spencer finished and reached out for the lighter that was waiting. He light it as he grabbed his bag, stepping out the door. He threw the lighter in and walked away to Derek's house as he heard screaming.

_**And I'm not buying baby**_

_**Demanding my response**_

_**Don't bother breaking the door down**_

_**I found my way out**_

Spencer looked back in tears as he kept walking. It was over now. All the pain was gone suddenly. He can't hurt him again

_**And you'll never hurt me again**_

**Author's Note: Okay, it wasn't my best but I tried. And there will be another chapter so don't get your panties in a twist.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
